Gurdy
Gurdy is one of the four mutant bosses that you can face in the caves levels. She is a static boss that remains stationary in the middle of the room. When you enter the boss room, Gurdy is usually there with a few boils and flies of random variety. Attacks *The basic attack, Gurdy's head disappears from the top and re-appears on the side of her body in the direction the player is closest to, then shoots a 5-shot spread at him. *Gurdy can also summon large flies out of the pores on her body periodically to attack. On occasion she will also spawn a Pooter/Fat Fly out of the larger pore on the right side of her body. *Gurdy's head goes to the top of the body, raises her arms, and summons two boils in front of her. Strategy *Since Gurdy does not move, she is balanced out by having a large amount of health to take down. This means that any items that improve your projectile damage output will shorten this fight significantly. This also gives you a good time to use bombs if you have any to spare, since you are guaranteed to hit and take a good chunk of health off of Gurdy. *It is preferable to take out any of the other mobs that Gurdy summons during the fight before focusing on her, such as flies and boils, so that they do not cause problems later on. *Sometimes rocks will partially block your side paths, so that dodging Gurdy's shots becomes even more annoying. It may be worth it to clear them with bombs at the start of the battle (and hurting Gurdy in the process). *A good strategy is to go on top (highest north) and spray her down. The only thing you have to worry about using this strategy is the projectiles caused by the puster, and the boil if on the left or right of her, which can easily be killed. *You can try getting behind her. She won't fire any bullets at you and most boils will not reach this area, but you will have to be careful not to get hit by flies she spawns. *Another good strategy is to kill all of the enemies first, and go to a side you choose. That will cause Gurdy to shoot at you, but will take some time. Go to the other side to dodge her attack. Keep repeating, and Gurdy will be killed. This strategy will not work if Gurdy has a alternate color. (below Trivia) * Alternate colors Black-Green: A darker version of Gurdy with a greenish tinge. In this form, she does not spew blood; instead, she will continously spawn various flies and boils. Concentrating on the flies is not advised - Gurdy will just spawn more. Taking out the boils, however, is a good idea. It is very helpful to have piercing shots like Cupid's Arrow or Technology to kill enemies as they spawn and to hurt Gurdy herself at the same time. Having the Skatole item will make the battle into a piece of cake, as flies will not attack you. It's advisable to stand along the wall on her left side, since all large flies will spawn on the right (they will mostly hover over there, very rarely traveling into the range they need to become aggressive to you). Gallery Gurd.jpg|Gurdy as shown on Isaac's last will Trivia *Gurdy was confirmed to be female by Edmund on Formspring *Gurdy appears in the demo. *The process by which Gurdy's head reappears when she performs her basic attack is described as "birthing" in the Unholy Edition art booklet. The vertical cleft through which she pokes her head would seem to symbolize a vaginal opening. *Gurdy is also simply known as "The Pile" according to the Unholy Edition art booklet. *According to Edmund, her name came from gerd (gastroesophageal reflux disease). *According to Edmund, Gurdy is based on a story centered around the D&D controversy in which a woman tells a story of her being thrown into a well filled with dead children; Gurdy was originally going to be composed of dead children, but it was later decided to make her out of innards. Video thumb|500px|center Category:Boss